


Teach Your Children Well

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic Stiles, Peter and Stiles have children, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, bad teacher, minor child abuse (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: One of their twin boys is slapped by a teacher at school. Peter and Stiles are not happy about it, but because these are their children, the boys already have plans.





	Teach Your Children Well

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for the monthly prompt, Fire and Ice, and it barely qualifies. This started in one direction and then the kids took over, and proved they're Peter and Stiles' kids. 
> 
> Oh, and I guess this is in the universe of "Family Spells under the Full Moon," and "Bedtime Stories."

He’s still pissed, make no mistake about it. However, he’s had a couple of hours to think about it, to process it and to be sure his sons are okay. It’s good, Stiles is no longer causing tremors in the walls of their house.

And in a few minutes, he’ll have to tell Peter what happened and that could be, let’s say, interesting.

Interesting as in it’s possible to get a repeat of crazed alpha revenge spree.

It’s because someone touched their son. A teacher at the school grabbed his arm and slapped his hand in anger. A teacher decided it was okay to physically abuse their son at school.

Peter’s going to go ballistic. Stiles can’t wait.

 

Peter enjoys his job. Honestly he wouldn’t work if he didn’t. It’s not like he needs to, but he did go to many many years of school, including boring law school and passing bar exams and all that shit so he can  go into court and rip people’s heads off. Legally. It’s not quite a total blood bath, after all, that’s frowned upon, but it’s as good as he can legally get. Satisfaction and he knows he’s on the right side. Protecting people who need it is his normal job in the pack, plus, Stiles’ father can’t arrest him. Hell, Noah sometimes refers people to him. It’s all good.

So Peter’s walking into his house, happy after a good days’ work and the first thing that hits him, hits him like a brick to the face, is the scent of his mate’s anger. Anger and worry and more and more anger. It sets Peter on edge, making his teeth lengthen and claws want to pop out. He’s pretty sure his eyes are red when he enters the kitchen, but since he hasn’t shifted to his full wolf, it’s kind of a win.

Unless, of course, he needs to disembowel someone. We’ll see.

 

“What’s the matter, what’s happened, are you okay?” Peter asks, hands on Stiles’ cheek, turning his head, looking at him. Peter sniffs at him, nose at Stiles’ throat, inhaling to be sure he’s healthy, to be sure there’s no physical injury – not that Stiles can’t take care of himself.

“I’m fine, I’m okay.” Stiles says, taking Peter’s hands and pushing him back far enough so they can look at each other, meet eye to eye. “I’m fine, everyone is fine. We need to talk, but please, Peter, please listen for a minute.” He waits until the red fades to the normal, beautiful blue eyes Stiles loves. “Let’s sit down for a minute, okay?”

 

Stiles sits Peter down with a glass of wine that’s more expensive than one of Stiles’ college text books, but it makes the wolf happy. Maybe not right now, but in general. Wolf’s got good tastes.

“Okay, here’s what happened. I got called to the school today because there was what was called an incident. An incident.” He huffs out a breath, looking at his mate and says, “Daniel’s teacher called because there was a problem during their recess.” He shakes his head, reaching out to pat Peter’s shoulder, stabling himself. “They were outside as usual, and they were playing with some sort of jumping game where they jump from square to square. Kind of like hop-scotch, I guess, but with aliens involved, or something? Anyway, Daniel knew they were going to do this so instead of having a square of chalk, he took a marker from the teacher’s blackboard and he started to draw on the concrete and the teacher saw he was doing that and grabbed him – grabbed his arm, and took the marker and she… she slapped his hand, Peter. She slapped him and took the marker and he went to the principal’s office and they called me. They made it sound like _he_ was in trouble, but this teacher… she slapped him. She touched our child, she hit him in anger, Peter.”

Peter looks at his mate, his spark’s eyes glowing that strange, cold, scary white they get when he’s ready to do magic, to curse, to burn, to end something. White and opaque, cold like ice, like looking at a glacier. All he can do is cup a hand around Stiles’ chin and wait until he comes back. And for the house to stop shaking. Minor earthquake, maybe a 3.0 at the most.

And himself, he feels like he wants to destroy the world.  Someone touched his child, a child they’ve never hit, ever. Someone _hit_ one of his babies. His own eyes are glowing red, and he knows his fangs are hanging over his lips, but he can’t stop it or the fire in his chest and he doesn’t want to stop it.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Stiles says, pushing his head into Peter’s hand, back to himself, eyes their bright, pretty amber. “He wasn’t really hurt, he was – he was embarrassed more than anything. He didn’t understand that he’d done something wrong, he was just planning on drawing on the sidewalk, same as usual. Thinking the marker would make it last longer.”

“We have a smart son.” Peter lets his head fall to Stiles’ shoulder, pushing his nose against his mate’s neck, inhaling and calming himself. He knows this calms Stiles too, it’s confirmation of what they are to each other. Pack, mate, lover – everything. Their scents are mingled so it’s not like two separate people, it’s always StilesandPeter. Or StilesandPeterandStephenandDaniel. Their own little pack of four inside Derek’s Beacon Hills pack. “Okay, so what did you do about this situation?” Peter finally asks when he’s able to sit back for a moment, thoughts of revenge already running through his head.

“Like I said, they called me and I went in and spoke with the teacher and the principal. And told them that if that ever happened again, I’d have them arrested for assault, which I don’t know if I could, but you know I’d ask my dad to do it.”

Peter snorts, pulling Stiles onto his lap, so they’re facing each other. The more contact the better at times like this, when Peter’s feeling like he wants to burn the world. “Your father would love to arrest them if we asked. What did they say at the school?

Stiles sighs, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. “They tried to blame him of course, which started rant number two.” He pulls back and looks at Peter, smirking. “I’m afraid I wasn’t exactly calm. I may have blown out a light bulb or two. Crappy electricity in that school, you know.”

“Well, I’m sure they understand that touching them is not to happen again.”

Stiles’ scent is strong with ozone, the smell of Stiles’ magic. “It will not happen again,” he says, glancing at Peter with icy white eyes, making Peter’s flare red.

“How are our boys?” Peter asks and almost immediately they hear thumps from the boy’s room upstairs. Soon after there’s giggles, loud enough that even Stiles can hear. “I’m guessing okay, based on the sounds. But I want to go see them.”

Stiles gets off Peter, smiling slightly. “You’re a good dad, and a good husband. Let’s go make sure they’re good, too.”

 

“Hey monsters,” Peter calls as they walk down the hallway towards the twin’s room. “Where are my little animals?”

They greet him with roars and growls, strictly human sounds, at least for now. It’ll be another year or so before they’re able to do a beta shift and make any type of real wolf noises. But he knows they’re both wolves and so far, they can flash their eyes when they concentrate on it. He’s not worried they might shift accidentally in school; they’ve practiced at home until it’s something they do only when they want to.

Peter gathers them both in his arms, scenting them while they squeal and squirm as Stiles looks on with a soft smile.

“I told Papa what happened today at school, Daniel. We just both want to make sure you’re okay and to make sure you know you’re not in trouble,” Stiles says, sitting on the chair by the boy’s desk.

“And we want to be sure you know that it’s not going to happen again. Your Dad spoke with the principal and with your teacher and let them know that if there’s problems, we talk about it at home and they can never touch you.” Peter’s eyes are bright red and glowing, making the promise to his children and his pack. “How are you feeling? Do you want me to go to the school tomorrow?”

“We’re okay.” Daniel shrugs and looks away, slight blush on his cheeks, looking so much like his father. “It was just…” he wrinkles his nose and looks at Stephen.

“Miss Banks yelled at him in front of everyone and she hit him, Papa.” Stephen shakes his head, and shows his parents his bright yellow eyes. “I yelled back at her, but I should have been able to stop her.”

“You’re not responsible for what she did.  You were there for your brother and that’s what counts.” Peter looks to Stiles and says, “What else?”

“Do you want Grandad to go to the school? You know he’s scary when he wants to be.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re okay. It won’t happen again.” Daniel nods and looks at his brother, until he nods as well.

“Good, I’m glad you’re both okay.” Peter raises an eyebrow and looks at his son. “Do you want to tell me what else is going on? You have a scent that always makes me think you’re up to something. It’s your ‘I’m up to something’ smell.”

“We’re not doing anything,” Stephen says quickly. He has his father’s blue eyes and he’s almost as good as looking innocent as Peter. Almost.

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes. “Come on, guys, I can’t hear your hearts and even I know that was a big fat lie.”

The boys look at each other and start to giggle and then start poking each other, hissing “You go!” “No, you go!”

“Stephen, you’re seven minutes older, so ‘fess up. What’s the giggling about?” Peter asks, arms crossed, looking as seriously parental as he can.

“We were just thinking about Miss Bank’s car and stuff.” Stephen turns to glare at his brother. “You started it.”

“Well, we were saying that her car window is broken, and …”

“It’s not broken. The window just doesn’t roll up,” Stephen interrupts, crossing his arms.

Daniel rolls his eyes and answers, “Right. It doesn’t roll up all the way, so it’s broken.”

“No, broken would be if the glass was broken, like a broken window,” Stephen replies, sighing loudly.

“It doesn’t work right, which means it’s broken. When the toaster didn’t work, we said it was broken.”

“A window is not a toaster, idiot, and a broken window is broken with broken glass!”

“IF IT’S NOT WORKING, IT’S BROKEN!” Stephen jumps on his brother and in a flash, they’re both snarling, trying to get the other on the floor.

Peter’s eyes flash red as he pulls his sons apart, with a low growl. “Okay, stop it, both of you.” He sits them down on the floor, tugging until he has both boys in his lap, arms around them both. “You’re brothers – family and you’re pack. You can argue, you can debate, but we do not attack each other.” He looks over his shoulder at Stiles and then snuggles into their necks. “Let’s try this again. So far, I understand that your teacher’s car window doesn’t completely shut? What does that have to do with anything, my darlings, spawn of my loins.”

Stiles grabs pillows off the beds and tosses them on the floor, joining his family. It takes a couple of minutes for the family to move and get into a warm, cuddly pile. “Yeah, tell us more about your thoughts with the car.”

The boys look at each other, having one of those silent conversations familiar to their parents. Stephen looks at his them and blurts out, “So she has an open window in her car and we were thinking maybe we could catch a skunk and shove it in her car!”

“Even if you could catch a skunk, it would do the smelly thing all over you!” Daniel says, eyes flashing.

Stephen flashes his eyes back and states, “Then maybe a raccoon! You’re missing the point!”

“You can’t shove a raccoon into the window, it’s too big!”

“Boys, boys….” Peter says, pulling them back down, kissing each on the head. “My beautiful, talented boys, planning your first revenge spree. I’m so proud of you both. Now, your father and I know a little bit about revenge, so how about we work on this together -- like a pack does?”

“Okay… you’re not mad?” Daniel asks, moving closer into Peter’s side. He makes sure to reach across him to pet his brother’s arm, while making sure Stiles is nearby as well, Peter’s head resting on his belly.

“Of course we’re not mad,” Stiles answers, running his hand through both boy’s hair. “Let’s listen to Papa, he’s good with this sort of thing. Real good. Scary good.”

“Thank you, my love,” Peter says to Stiles and then turns back to his children. “When planning revenge, or any type of attack actually, you need to work from the big things down to minutiae.” He gestures with his arms held wide and moves them in, while the boys nod their understanding.

“Yes, Papa,” Daniel whispers, looking to be sure Stephen is watching as well. Both boys are focused on their parents, eyes shining brightly.

“So we know there’s access into her car through a window,” Peter says, carefully avoiding if it’s broken or not. “And your thought is to put an animal into her car, and it would destroy things and make a mess. Good idea in general.”

“I do agree the skunk could be a problem. And I’m a little concerned about rabies,” Stiles says, giving a small shudder.

Peter rolls his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t think that’s too much of a problem for us, darling. But point taken on the smell.” He shuts his eyes, thinking and then asks, “Do you have any animal friends that might be helpful? Any raccoons that owe you a favor or something?”

“Raccoons are fu – freaks,” Stiles says, smiling at his near miss. “I try not to work with them if I don’t have to. Rabbits in a car are weird, but not that damaging, other than rabbit poop.”

“He said poop,” Stephen whispers and he and Daniel both giggle while Peter scruffs them on their necks.

“Yes, Daddy has a potty mouth, doesn’t he? What else, is there…”

“Spiders? Snakes?” Daniel asks, sitting up and looking at Stiles. “You do stuff with snakes, could we get some snakes to be in her car? She’d open the door and she’d be so scared!”

“Hmm,” Stiles says, rubbing his lips as he thinks. “We could, but I don’t want any of them to get hurt. I mean, spiders, you know she’d probably step on some and… I don’t know, I don’t want to get a reputation of getting creatures to help me and then having them hurt.”

“Aren’t you friends or whatever you call it with a couple of snakes?” Peter asks and tries not to think what a strange question that is.

“Yeah, sure, but the ones I’m friends with – Roxy and Harvey – Roxy just laid eggs and Harvey doesn’t want to leave, of course, who could blame him.”

“Roxy and Harvey?”

“That’s not their real names, Peter, darling spouse of mine, but you couldn’t say their names in their language, so we agreed to those names,” Stiles answers, trying not to roll his eyes yet again. His husband.

Peter decides changing topics is good, so turns back to the children. “Do you know where her car is parked? It’s not in a garage or anything, right?”

The boys look at each other and shrug. “We know where it is during school. I guess I thought we could break in, if we need to?” Daniel looks unsure for the first time and he and Stephen both get an embarrassed scent.

“She lives in the apartments on Lori off of Fourth Street,” Stiles announces. When Peter raises an eyebrow, he raises his own and says, “I have a dossier on all the teachers at their school. Doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“Excellent, thank you, darling.” He turns back to his boys and says, “It’s important to know as much as possible when making plans.”

“I think those apartments have carports so the car isn’t in a garage or anything. Parked outside, but next to other cars.”

Peter nods at Stiles and says, “We still need to think about what kind of animals we can get in the car. Mice? Rats?” He looks at Daniel and smirks. “What’re you thinking? You have something on your mind. Spill.”

Daniel and Stephen look at each other and go back to giggling. “We thought… maybe…”

Stephen snorts loudly and he and Daniel both end up rolling on the floor around their parents, barely able to catch their breath. “We thought… we thought…”

“You thought what?” Stiles asks, letting the boys get their energy out. “Come on, what was your other plan?”

“We could pee in her car!” Daniel and Stephen both stand and Stephen climbs on his shoulder, supporting himself with a hand on the wall. “See? We’d be tall enough and we could use the car roof for support!”

“We could take turns and both pee in her car and it would be smelly!” Stephen calls and they both tumble to the floor, wrestling and kicking their parents in the process.

“Okay, okay, let’s talk about that option.” Peter grins at his spouse, unable to keep the pride off his face. “So that seems like a possibility. Any issues or concerns?”

“I don’t like the idea of my children out during the night and I certainly don’t want them caught doing this,” Stiles says, voice as stern as he can make it. “I’m pretty sure your grandfather wouldn’t think that was funny either.”

The mood in the room deflates and everyone looks at Stiles because he’s a party pooper.

“Look, I just think maybe it’s not the best idea. It would be during the night and they might get caught.” He pauses and his eyes flash their unnatural white, the sight that should send chills down normal people’s spines. His family loves it.  “But do you know what smells worse than human pee? Animal pee.”

Everyone turns to look at Peter and he grins back, eyes bright red and firey. “Tell me your thoughts, my moon.”

The boys wrinkle their noses and look at their parents. “Whenever daddy’s eyes go white, you always smell funny,” Daniel says to his father.

“Never mind that, let’s talk about the options here.” Stiles quickly says, knowing exactly what Peter’s thinking. His red eyes affect Stiles the same way. “What do we think? Wolf pee in a car? Is the window in the front or back seat?”

“Back seat, behind the driver,” Daniel says quickly, smiling proudly. “Maybe we could find out when she doesn’t use the car and do it then? Cause that way it could sit and get worse!” His eyes glow bright yellow, making his twin’s glow as well.

“Won’t that take a while? Do we want to wait? Then she won’t know it’s us!” Stephen pouts and Daniel instantly reaches out to cup a hand around his neck, whining quietly.

“That’s fine, I know it’s hard, but patience is important. The amount of time isn’t as important as the end result,” Peter tells them and he certainly knows about patience. “Here’s what we need, here’s what we always do when we need to create a plan. You come up with the plan and you look for any possible problems. Let’s say we go with me pis – peeing in the back window of her car. Let’s look for when she won’t be using it for a day, because that’ll make it worse. Is there security at the complex where she lives? It doesn’t really apply to this one, but you’ll also need to determine if equipment is needed or if there’s other expenses. Sometimes you need to pay someone off and we need to consider that. All that is important for a plan. Understand?”

The boys nod, eyes still shining brightly and Peter’s shine back, hot and red. He’s their alpha, their father and their teacher.

“Okay, my wolves, I’ll let you determine where to go next. Let me or your father know what you need and how we can help. But this is _your_ plan and we’ll let you drive.” He gathers them close, scenting them and making a quiet noise, in between a growl and a purr. They’re pack and they belong together.

“Yes, Papa! Thank you,” Stephen says, pulling Daniel close. Twins and pack.

 

“How you doing?” Stiles asks, watching Peter pull his t-shirt over his head. After all these years, he’s never tired of his husband’s body. His scent probably gets stronger, but Stiles no longer bothers trying to hide it or justify it.

Peter pulls his spouse towards him, loving how they fit together. Stiles is about an inch taller than he is, not much actually, but Stiles likes it and Peter doesn’t mind. He weighs more and everyone knows he’s stronger (sort of).  “Eh. I no longer want to rip her apart and dance with her intestines wrapped around my neck. I think that’s a step forward.”

“You are the picture of control and you’re so good with our children. I’m so proud of them, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely, they’re the best of both of us.”

“Yes,” Stiles says and sighs, pushing his face into Peter’s neck.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Stiles sighs again and he’s silent for a moment before he says, “They’re growing up, our boys. They barely even need us any more, do they? Pretty soon, our only role will be to provide money and drive them to get their tattoos. I miss my babies!”

“You were waiting for them to grow up, remember?” Peter asks, kissing Stiles’ neck, nipping at the tender area just under his ear that should take his mind off any problems.

“Maybe,” he answers and this time his sigh is less frustration as he relaxes into his mate’s embrace. “You know, I’m not that old. We could have another baby.” He pulls away, eyes bright and white and he says, “We could have another baby, Peter!”

“Do you not remember _wanting_ them to grow up? I distinctly remember you in the bathroom yelling, ‘Can I not have five minutes to take a shit in peace?’ – does that ring a bell?”

Stiles blushes, tucking his head into Peter’s neck. “Everyone gets frustrated sometimes. But a baby! Another baby, don’t you think…”

“Okay, I want a written proposal from you, with a detailed cost-benefit analysis, including any potential issues, charges and equipment needed, along with the benefits and as I said, issues. We’ll discuss it after that.”

Stiles nips at Peter’s neck and the house shakes a bit when he hums to himself. “We’re gonna have another baby!”

 


End file.
